


Touch my body

by Billie1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie1/pseuds/Billie1
Summary: John does what he normaly does while cleaning, yet Monica doesn't know this.





	Touch my body

Title: Touch my Body

Author: Billie Reid

Rated: PG13

Disclaimer: The X Files and the characters do not belong to me. They belong  
to CC and Fox

Summary: John does what he normally does while cleaning. Yet Monica  
doesn't know this.

Author notes: I'd like to Thank Kate and Shelly for giving me that little  
burst of energy and ideas to write this and get it done. Everyone please  
enjoy it and I love feedback

John had been getting behind in his housework this week and it was starting to show.  
After arriving home Friday from work he headed to the bathroom to take a  
quick shower. As he stood under the spray of the water, it seemed to wash  
away the stress of work that week.

After he finished, he got out of the shower and dried off. He put on a pair of boxers and then decided to start cleaning up the bathroom since he was in there first. He put  
the dirty clothes into a pile and picked them up and headed over to the  
laundry room to start a load.

He walked out to the living room and turned his CD player on.  
He moved ahead on his CD to the song he loves and knows.  
John clicked play and then repeat so it would keep playing a few times. Then he turned up the volume and it blasted through the speakers.

He bobbed his head to the music as he picked up his living room and took a few  
dirty dishes to the kitchen. He filled the sink up with soapy water so he could  
let them soak.

As he walked back to the living room, he grabbed a dusting wand and started dusting the tables and the mantel. As the song played on, he continued cleaning as he listened. He listens to this song at least once a day. It's kind of catchy.

After awhile of listening to the song he checked out his progress in the living  
room. He walked over to his CD player and turned the volume up some more. It's loud enough to make the walls vibrate. This one part comes on and as he sang, he figured  
he'd dance along with it. He cleared his throat and started to sing with it.

"Good god, dip, do a little slide  
Bend down; touch your toes, and just glide  
To the center of the dancefloor."

He continued to sing as he danced.

Monica arrived at John's house and parked the car. She got out and walked to the front door and knocked. As she stood there, she could hear the music playing  
loudly inside and could only think that John couldn't hear her knocking.

She reached into her purse and pulled out the spare key he gave her to his place.  
She looked down at the key and then slid it into the keyhole and unlocked  
the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She took a few steps  
towards the living room and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw John in his  
boxers, singing and dancing.

Monica has always known that John had a great body, but this was just  
amazing. She steps back so he can't see her as she watches him sing and  
dance. She wanted to wait for just the right moment to let him know she was there.

As she watched, she thought of the perfect way to do it. A few minutes passed  
and the song was just getting ready to play for yet another time.

Monica stood and listened to the song as she waited for the timing to be just  
right.

John turned around and danced more as he gave it his best.

"Cruisin' on the freeway, feelin' kind of breezy  
Let the top down and my hair blow  
I don't know where I'm goin'  
All I know is when I get there someone's gonna  
Touch my body."

Monica had walked out from the other room and over to him during this part  
and reached out and ran her fingers down over his back.

John jumped and turned around and stared at her. He wasn't expecting anyone  
to show up at his place. Not even her, that's for sure.

Monica smiled at him and they just looked at each other for a few moments. The  
song continued to play.

John stepped closer and started singing to her.

"Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy, shake that ass  
Whoops I mean girl, girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world"

Monica smiled and realized that he was singing that part from the heart. Through  
out the song they took turns singing. When the end of the songs neared, they  
both sang.

"Just touch my body."

They both reached forward and ran their fingers over the arm of the other. John smiled and walked over to the radio and turned it off.

"When did you get here?" He asked her.

"A few minutes ago. I heard the music and let myself in since you didn't  
hear me knocking."

"I'm sorry."

"It's O.K. I used the key you gave me." She paused. "It comes in handy." She  
winked at him.

"Yeah, well I was just doing some cleaning."

"Oh, could have fooled me. I didn't know cleaning involved dancing and  
singing."

"Cleaning my way it does."

She laughed at him. "And cleaning your way also involves less clothes too  
huh?"

He looked at her with eyes wide and looked down at himself. He had forgotten  
for a moment he just had boxers on. "Ugh... well, yeah."

"Nice." She smiled. "Maybe you should come clean my place some time." She  
said more of a whisper then out loud.

He smiled at her. "I'll be right out. Let me put something more on."

"You're all right." She sat down on the couch. "So, you listen to that song a  
lot?"

"Yeah. My favorite song from that group. Not sure why though."

"Well it shows you know it. Should with listening to it so much."

He walked over and sat down in the chair. "You can't tell me there's not a  
song you like best and know by heart."

"I didn't say that. There is."

"Oh, I knew it. So what it this song?"

Monica thought about it for a moment before replying to him. "It's an older  
song. More or less it's all the songs from that group. My favorite is ' I'm  
a Believer' by…"

"The Monkees." He finished what she was going to say.

"Yeah." She looked at him.

"My mom liked them and I guess it stuck with me too."

"They're a good group. Nothing wrong with it."

They were silent for a few minutes. Monica couldn't stop checking him out  
and he couldn't stop looking at her. It didn't help with her wearing a skirt  
and a tighter shirt.

"Can I get you something to drink Mon?"

"Water will be just fine."

"O.K." He answered and stood up and walked to the kitchen and got her a  
glass of ice water. He looked around his kitchen and shook his head. He'd  
have to finish this part of the job for later. He picked up the glass and  
returned to the living room and handed her the glass only to have it slip  
and soak her.

"Ahhhh." She said as the cold water hit her legs and soaked her skirt and  
shirt.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

She stood up and looked at herself. "It's all right, just really cold!" She  
bent over and grabbed the glass and then picked up the ice cubs and put them  
in the glass.

"I'll get you something to put on and get you out of those wet clothes." He  
turned and headed towards the hallway.

"Don't bother."

He stopped and looked at her. "You leaving?"

"No." She answered and sat the glass on the coffee table and then slid her  
shirt up and over her head and sat it on the floor as she then took off her  
skirt. "Mind if I at least put these in the dryer?"

He couldn't talk. He just watched as she stripped in front of him. He went  
to answer her and couldn't do it.

"I'll find it." She smiled and picked up her clothes and went in search of  
the dryer.

He followed her. She found it and walked over to it and leaned over and  
opened the door and threw her clothes inside. He walked up behind her and  
leaned over her as he ran his fingers across her side. "So beautiful."

Monica couldn't stand up with him behind her but when he touched her, it  
sent chills running through out her body.

"Monica, you're so beautiful. I can't believe I've never told you that  
before. But you are. I've loved you for so long, I'd give anything right  
now if I could hold you. He brushed her hair away  
from her neck and kissed it.

"John, I never knew you felt like that." She smiled to herself.

He then picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and over to  
his bed where he laid her down on the bed and got in next to her.

She looked at him as he laid down. She now had everything she ever wanted.  
She waited a moment for him to get settled and then moved closer to him and  
cuddled up with him. It didn't take long before she fell asleep.

John watched her as she slept. She looked so happy and peaceful sleeping. He  
rubbed her back as she slept.

A few hours later she woke up and stretched. She looked over and saw him  
sleeping, his arm draped over her waist. It was then that everything came back  
to her. She wanted to wake him up. She slowly leaned down and trailed her  
tongue over his chest.

He moved some in his sleep as he felt something wet over his chest. He woke  
up and looked down at her. "Hey." He reached up his hand and stroked her  
cheek.

"Hey yourself." She repeated back to him.

"You know, you are one sexy woman. I mean, those clothes you had on were  
revealing and made you look great."

"I thought that's what you like."

"OH! It is. Don't get me wrong. It's hard for me to work with you dressed  
like that."

"So that's why I do all the work?"

He looked at her and couldn't believe she was still teasing him. "You just  
haven't learned your lesson yet have you?"

"What lesson is that oh mighty one?"

He rolled over so he had her pinned beneath him. He kissed her passionately,  
pulling back he smiled. "You'll just have to wait for next time honey!" He  
teased her.

She looked at him and giggled as she wrapped her arms around him.

He couldn't believe his ears. He wished he had talked to  
her sooner about this or made some kind of move. All that mattered now was,  
they were together and he wasn't going to lose her no matter what.


End file.
